


Звёзды говорят

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love at First Sight, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: На шестом курсе Гарри получает очередное предсказание.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Звёзды говорят

**Author's Note:**

> Незначительное AU шестого курса, Снейп выжил в битве за Хогвартс  
> Написано на Битву пейрингов для команды снарри. Бета - Toma-star

С тех пор, как Трелони покинула свой пост, уроки прорицаний изменились до неузнаваемости.

Нельзя сказать, что Гарри полюбил этот предмет, но отсутствие смертельных предзнаменований каждую неделю само по себе было приятно. Видит Мерлин, ему с лихвой хватало реальных бед и опасностей, чтобы бояться падения с балкона или тяжёлого камня, который свалится ему на голову. Была и другая причина не любить предсказания.

Пророчества занимали особое место в жизни Гарри. Одно такое погубило родителей и перевернуло его судьбу с ног на голову, а после событий в министерстве и смерти Сириуса Гарри возненавидел прорицателей всей душой. Но к Фиренце это не относилось.

Кентавр был другим. Не закатывал глаза, изображая вдохновенный экстаз, не заставлял студентов раскладывать бессмысленные пасьянсы или ковыряться в чайных листьях в попытке увидеть, успешно ли пройдут экзамены. Чаще всего ученики лежали в траве и разглядывали далёкое звёздное небо (не выходя при этом из замка!), пока Фиренце пересказывал предания и старинные легенды глубоким, завораживающим голосом. Он учил их предсказывать погоду по пению птиц и прислушиваться к ветру.

Сегодняшний урок начинался вполне привычно: они устроились на траве и немного послушали лекцию о созвездии Водолея, затем разделились на группы, чтобы разжечь костры. Рон со скучающим видом мял в руках стебель тысячелистника, Гарри рассматривал одноклассников, казавшихся странно заворожёнными. На уроках Фиренце студенты больше слушали, чем говорили, но сегодня молчание было особенно глубоким.

— Тысячелистник — очень древнее растение, известное ещё нашим предкам, — говорил кентавр. Его копыта негромко шелестели, взрыхляя влажную землю. — Люди, не владеющие магией, знают его как лекарственный цветок, способный останавливать кровь и лечить незначительные раны. Однако у него есть и другое, более волшебное свойство. Если сжечь цветок тысячелистника на Новую луну, можно услышать песнь любви и смерти.

Лаванда робко подняла руку:

— Что это значит, профессор?

— Любовь и смерть в теории магии часто идут рука об руку. В культурах некоторых рас и народов они связаны неразрывно. Считается, что лишь истинная любовь способна победить смерть. — Фиренце остановил взгляд своих удивительных глаз прямо на Гарри. — Но иногда смерть оказывается сильнее. Одинокий или приговорённый волшебник с помощью тысячелистника может увидеть своё будущее.

Гарри поёжился и придвинулся ближе к огню. Разговоры о смерти вызывали острое желание сбежать куда-нибудь подальше. В волшебном классе сегодня было прохладно, хотя и теплее, чем снаружи. Зима медленно опускалась с гор и наступала на Хогвартс; ещё немного, и выпадет снег. Рон толкнул Гарри локтем в бок:

— Ау, дружище! Ты что, заснул?

— Задумался.

— Говорю, ты дописал эссе для Снейпа?

— Ага. Вчера вечером.

Рон громко застонал.

— Вот чёрт, а я не успел. Поссорились с Гермионой.

— Опять? — вздохнул Гарри.

— Угу, — несчастным голосом сказал Рон. — На тебя одна надежда. Дашь списать в перерыве?

Гарри подумал, что его снова ждёт «Тролль» по Защите, и обречённо кивнул другу. Рон расцвёл в улыбке и хлопнул его по спине. 

Настроение Гарри упало ниже плинтуса. Полный мрачных мыслей, он подбросил в костёр веточку тысячелистника. Дым внезапно потемнел и взвился в небо, а пламя затрещало, точно его потревожили.

— Гарри Поттер. — Фиренце неслышно подошёл к их костру и посмотрел на огонь. — Вам послание. Вглядитесь в дым, но прежде — освободите разум от посторонних мыслей.

Освободить разум было трудно, к тому же, Гарри некстати вспомнился прошлогодний Снейп с его ненавистными уроками окклюменции. Он послушно уставился на едкий дым, стараясь не закашлять. Гарри видел только серую бесплотную массу, но Фиренце всё ещё стоял рядом, и пришлось придвинуться ближе, вытереть слезящиеся глаза. Какое-то время ничего не происходило, а потом в дыму стали проявляться очертания тёмной фигуры, и ещё одной — ослепительно белой, после чего костёр затрещал, и картинка исчезла.

Рон рядом беззвучно ахнул.

— Кажется, я кое-что видел, — прошептал Гарри. — Два силуэта. Но я не уверен точно.

Фиренце принюхался к потемневшему дыму, нахмурился и поднял глаза к небу. Он долго всматривался в одну из далёких звёзд, затем закрыл глаза и забормотал себе под нос. Тишину в классе можно было потрогать руками.

— Всё в порядке. Продолжайте урок, — сказал наконец Фиренце и послал Гарри долгий нечитаемый взгляд. Стало по-настоящему жутко.

С трудом дождавшись конца занятия, Гарри быстро собрался и направился к двери, но Фиренце опустил тяжёлую руку ему на плечо.

— Гарри Поттер. Нам нужно поговорить.

Рон неуверенно топтался на пороге, но Гарри обречённо попросил его подождать снаружи. Дверь закрылась, и в помещении повисла напряжённая тишина.

— Ваше послание было странным, Гарри Поттер, — заговорил Фиренце. — Пожалуй, я не встречал прежде ничего подобного. Конечно, я не лучший толкователь моего народа, но цвет дыма и треск костра говорят о приближении скорой смерти.

«Опять», — с тоской подумал Гарри. Он так устал. Но если предсказания Трелони не производили на него ни малейшего впечатления, то от слов Фиренце тело сковало холодом. Но кентавр ещё не закончил.

— Однако специфический запах дыма поведал мне о лютой взаимной любви, что ожидает вас, Гарри Поттер. Тогда я прислушался к звёздам.

— Лютой? — Гарри ещё не слышал такого определения любви.

— Марс предрекает яростную битву. И это не битва двух сердец, — мрачно изрёк Фиренце. — Тот силуэт, что первым явился в дыму, был чёрным?

Гарри кивнул.

— Это смерть, Гарри Поттер. Тысячелистник обещает вам смерть, но и большую любовь. Венера в фазе Льва подтверждает. Лев ведь ваше созвездие? — Гарри кивнул снова. — Лютая любовь на пороге, Гарри Поттер, но явит себя только после смерти.

— Как?.. — прохрипел Гарри. Откашлялся и попробовал снова. — Я имею в виду, разве можно встретить любовь после смерти?

— Нет ничего невозможного, Гарри Поттер, — спокойно сказал Фиренце. — Но и это ещё не всё. Второй силуэт, что вы видели, был белым?

— Откуда вы знаете?

Кентавр не ответил.

— Второй человек — защитник. Белый цвет в дыму говорит о постоянстве. Это кто-то, кого вы давно знаете, с кем идёте нога в ногу. Он рядом с вами сейчас, Гарри Поттер, будет рядом и после смерти. И вот тогда любовь настигнет вас.

Гарри повидал немало предсказаний, но это было самым странным из всех. И не менее пугающим, чем те, что связывали его с Волдемортом.

Ночью Гарри не мог уснуть. Скрывшись за пологом кровати и прислушиваясь к мерному храпу Рона и Невилла, он сходил с ума от мыслей. Думал о том, что, вероятно, всё-таки умрёт и о том, как это случится. Думал о лютой любви, что обещал ему тысячелистник. Как он сможет полюбить кого-то, расставшись с жизнью? Возможно ли, что кентавр просто ошибся в своём предсказании?

Скорее всего, так оно и было. Гарри очень на это надеялся. Но мысли о человеке, которого он давно знает и, возможно, полюбит, захватили его.

Гарри начал перебирать в памяти своих знакомых. На ум приходили разные девчонки: от рыдающей ему в губы Чо до смеющейся Парвати, с которой он танцевал на Святочном балу. В последний год мысли всё чаще занимала Джинни, но Гарри не был уверен, что его чувство можно назвать «лютым». Конечно, сестра Рона нравилась ему, он восхищался её красотой, как и прочие, но не был уверен, что хочет к ней прикасаться или целовать. Неудачный опыт с Чо надолго отбил у Гарри желание целоваться с кем бы то ни было.

«Наверное, позже, — решил он. — Позже я обязательно полюблю Джинни Уизли». Но мысль не прижилась, и Гарри вспоминал дальше.

Может, это будет кто-то из девушек постарше? Анджелина Джонсон или Флёр Делакур? Но Флёр встречалась с Биллом, а Анджелина проводила кучу времени вместе с Джорджем. Ещё старше? Гарри поёжился. Ему представлялись женщины вроде мадам Розмерты или Тонкс. И в каждом случае было слишком много «но», чтобы Гарри мог допустить такую возможность.

Отчаявшись выбрать потенциальную возлюбленную, Гарри грустно вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Ему всегда тяжело давалось общение с девушками, за исключением Гермионы. С парнями было намного проще.

К храпу Рона и Невилла присоединился Симус. Или это был Дин? Гарри внезапно вспомнил о квиддичной команде в общей душевой, и собственная реакция испугала его. Но ведь он просто размышляет о предсказании, которое, скорее всего, не сбудется, что в этом страшного?

Гарри подумал, могла ли его лютая любовь оказаться мужчиной. Тут, безусловно, было из кого выбрать. Те, кто рядом сейчас, вероятно, пойдут с ним и на войну. «Марс предрекает яростную битву», — сказал Фиренце. Скорее всего, речь идёт о грядущем сражении с Волдемортом. Возможно, они всё-таки победят, и вот тогда-то станет ясно, сбудется ли пророчество кентавра.

Какое-то время Гарри лениво перебирал в уме знакомых парней, и мысли о них погрузили его в приятный, полный сладких фантазий сон. Ему снился Принц-Полукровка, которого Гарри никогда не видел.

На следующий день Гарри следует за Драко Малфоем в туалет и случайно проклинает его заклятием Принца. После этого мысли о пророчествах ещё очень долго не посещают его.

***

Гарри вспоминает о пророчестве Фиренце в первую осень после войны.

Поздно цветут липы, распространяя вокруг удушливый сладкий аромат, от которого у него кружится голова. В Шотландии жарко, и к вечеру пот стекает в три ручья, но после заката приходит долгожданная прохлада. Выжившие работают не покладая рук, кирпич за кирпичиком восстанавливая свой дом. Разрушенный Хогвартс зализывает раны.

Гарри влюблён в жизнь. Он ещё видит кошмары о войне, но с каждой ночью они постепенно тускнеют, а боль — притупляется. Победители продолжают оплакивать своих мертвецов, но жажда жить — после того, как смерть была так близко — сильнее скорби.

Они отстраивали Хогвартс целое лето, но всё равно не успели до сентября. Макгонагалл, ставшая директором, качала головой:

— Я не могу привезти сюда детей, пока замок в таком состоянии.

— Потеряем год? — спросил Флитвик.

Они сидели в учительской: ветераны войны — преподаватели и несколько бывших студентов, участвующих в восстановлении замка. Гарри тоже был там. Он чувствовал себя немного одиноко: Рон и Гермиона не так давно вернулись к своим семьям. Друзья провели здесь почти три месяца, помогая Хогвартсу и друг другу, но теперь их двоих ждали дома. Гарри не ждал никто. Он мог бы поехать к Уизли, но там было слишком много горя, а сил горевать у него больше не осталось.

По крайней мере, тут он хотя бы приносил пользу.

— Ни в коем случае. — Макгонагалл постучала волшебной палочкой по кружке, подогревая чай. — Постараемся закончить хотя бы до конца сентября. Ничего не поделаешь, учебный год придётся сдвинуть.

К концу лета в Хогвартс прибыл Снейп, прямиком из зала суда. Оправданный благодаря своим воспоминаниям, показаниям нескольких членов Ордена и найденному в директорском кабинете завещанию Дамблдора, он был восстановлен в должности профессора защиты от тёмных искусств. После победы Гарри видел его только раз, в Мунго, Снейп лежал в палате совсем один, и Гарри зашёл, как в воду прыгнул. Спотыкаясь и пряча глаза, пообещал прийти на заседание, на что Снейп скривился и произнёс только два слова: «Не смейте».

Гарри едва разобрал их: после укуса Снейп говорил еле-еле, скорее, скрипел, вдобавок, вообще не смотрел на него. Ослушаться Гарри не решился, но всё равно дал письменные показания, чтобы их учли в деле.

Ненависть Гарри, буквально пожиравшая его весь прошлый год, исчезла так быстро, что он даже не помнил, каково это — ненавидеть Снейпа. Было мучительно стыдно, Мерлин, он хотел извиниться, но тогда, в палате — не смог. Сомневался, что сможет и сейчас. Гарри ещё не забыл своё восхищение Принцем-полукровкой, и образ Снейпа-героя смешался с героем из прошлого, представляя собой странный коктейль.

В общем и целом, Гарри собирался держаться от Снейпа подальше и совершенно не был готов встретить его ранним августовским утром, спускаясь на завтрак из гриффиндорской гостиной.

Снейп стоял у подножья лестницы, потерянно озираясь по сторонам. Ах да, он же не видел разрушенный Хогвартс, кроме того, пролежал в коме почти всю битву.

— Профессор? — выдавил Гарри, споткнувшись на последней ступеньке. Захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, так ему было неловко. — С возвращением.

— Поттер, — сказал Снейп почти нормальным голосом (Гарри, казалось, не слышал его лет сто). Помолчал и добавил: — Видимо, я много пропустил.

— Сейчас гораздо лучше. Тут был полный хаос. — Гарри кивнул на оставшиеся прорехи в стенах. — Профессор Макгонагалл считает, месяца нам должно хватить. Сложнее с защитными заклинаниями. Она... упоминала, что ваша помощь пришлась бы кстати.

— Я посмотрю, — ответил Снейп и ушёл, не сказав больше ни слова. После пережитого он все ещё был бледен и немного шатался. Гарри вытер вспотевшие ладони и обругал себя за то, что взвалил на Снейпа новые обязательства, не дав даже отдохнуть с дороги.

Дальше они работали вместе. Было так странно чувствовать себя частью единого целого — огромного механизма, каждая шестерёнка которого вращалась на своём месте и приводила в движение всю конструкцию. Между преподавателями и бывшими студентами исчезли чёткие границы, Гарри даже начал называть профессоров по именам: «Филиус», «Минерва», «Помона». Только имя Снейпа вставало поперёк горла.

Конечно, с наступлением нового учебного года всё вернётся на круги своя. Гарри и несколько других ветеранов, включая Гермиону, собирались доучиться, получить диплом. Гермиона хотела поступать в университет, а Гарри просто не решил, что делать дальше. Он как-то не был готов к тому, что у него вообще появится выбор.

Так медленно, день за днём древний замок становится похож на тот, который Гарри помнил. Ещё немного, и ученики хлынут сюда свежим беспокойным потоком.

Но пока есть пара недель до октября, когда работа почти закончена, и Гарри неожиданно тонет в свободном времени и собственных мыслях.

Он много гуляет вокруг замка, заставляя себя не втягивать голову в плечи и не оглядываться по сторонам. Странное ощущение: он совсем забыл, как это делается. В один из таких спокойных вечеров Гарри сидит на опушке Запретного леса и разглядывает чистое ночное небо. Находит созвездие Льва. И вспоминает о пророчестве.

Вот оно: то, что предсказывал Фиренце по дыму и звёздам. Всё случилось так, как и было предначертано: он, Гарри Поттер участвовал в битве и погиб. Шёл на смерть, но остался жив, хоть это и казалось невозможным. «Нет ничего невозможного», — говорил кентавр. Мог ли он быть прав и в другом?

С Джинни они почти не общаются. Гарри пытался сблизиться с ней в конце шестого курса, когда все вокруг окончательно посходили с ума и обзавелись парочками, но теперь те попытки кажутся такими глупыми, бессмысленными.

Гарри совсем не уверен, что способен полюбить кого-то.

Проходя мимо озера, он различает у кромки воды одинокую фигуру. Поддавшись внутреннему порыву, подходит ближе. Это Снейп, и он вновь отводит глаза.

— Поттер, — говорит профессор. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— А вы? — Гарри присаживается рядом. Ему нужно сказать так много, но слова не приходят. Снейп бросает на него странный взгляд и отворачивается к озеру.

Они молчат. Гарри снова неловко. Ему казалось, они с профессором стали ближе, пока работали вместе. Даже смогли нормально общаться время от времени, без пререканий и взаимных оскорблений. Но Снейп всегда был таким закрытым, таким... непонятным. И всегда защищал его — с самого начала. Гарри думал о нём так часто все эти годы — с совершенно разными чувствами, что теперь не может перестать. Снейп носил множество масок, и Гарри думает: существовал ли хоть один человек, рядом с которым он мог быть самим собой? Должно быть, Лили Эванс — до того, как их пути разошлись. Вероятно, Дамблдор.

И он сам, когда Снейп, умирая, отдал ему свои воспоминания.

— Я так и не вернул их вам, — шепчет Гарри.

— Оставь себе, — пожимает плечами Снейп. — Это больше не имеет значения.

— Я хотел извиниться перед вами, профессор.

— И это тоже оставь.

Он словно угадывает мысли Гарри, не требуя пояснений. Гарри совсем не удивлён. Не удивлён он и тому, что по-настоящему рад видеть Снейпа и вовсе не хочет, чтобы на его месте сидел кто-то другой.

Сумерки сгущаются над ними плотным покровом — кажется, его можно потрогать руками. Гарри пытается различить лицо Снейпа и не может оторвать взгляда. Шрамы на шее выглядят по-настоящему жутко, но в остальном темнота добавляет ему таинственного очарования.

Гарри словно впервые по-настоящему видит Снейпа.

— В чём дело, Поттер? — спрашивает профессор как-то обречённо. Гарри всё ещё смотрит: это вдруг становится очень важным. И постепенно — точно пелена спадает с глаз — замечает во взгляде Снейпа целую гамму чувств. Там есть и паника, и смущение, и какая-то тихая, застарелая тоска. Нет только ненависти и презрения.

А были ли они вообще когда-нибудь?

— Ни в чём, профессор. — Гарри счастливо улыбается. Внутри дрожат и взрываются сотни крошечных звёздочек. — Просто я очень рад, что вы живы.

Он смотрит на далёкую озёрную гладь и медленно, незаметно придвигается к Снейпу, пока кончики их пальцев не соприкасаются.

Прикосновение совсем лёгкое, почти эфемерное, но Гарри чувствует тепло чужой кожи. Пару секунд он не слышит ничего из-за гула в ушах, но Снейп не отодвигает руку.

И Гарри внезапно понимает всё про себя и про него, наверное, тоже.

Он легко может увидеть их возможное будущее: долгое осторожное сближение; глупые конфликты на уроках; отработки по вечерам, на которые Гарри будет нарываться снова и снова, а Снейп, конечно, пойдёт у него на поводу; разговоры на равных — о чём угодно, кроме войны; пустые кружки из-под чая, неловкие попытки убрать их вместе, случайное касание рук и всё, что за этим последует. Гарри будет злиться и кричать о ненависти сотни раз, но никогда больше не возненавидит его по-настоящему. Снейп будет ревновать Гарри к его друзьям и срывать на них злость, но ни за что не признается в этом. Гарри будет сбегать из гриффиндорской гостиной под покровом ночи, укрывшись мантией-невидимкой, и однажды Гермиона заметит, сложит два и два, и у них состоится долгий серьёзный разговор. Гарри впервые признается в своих чувствах. Снейп промолчит в ответ, но поцелует так, что подогнутся колени. И всё это будет ужасно трудно, но не труднее чем то, что они уже пережили — вместе и порознь.

А может быть, ничего больше не случится, кроме невесомого касания рук. И вся история лютой любви только пригрезилась Гарри. Он не знает, ведь он не умеет предсказывать будущее.

Но сейчас они сидят на траве у озера, звёзды подмигивают с ночного неба, и Гарри очень хочется верить в пророчество Фиренце.

В конце концов, пока что всё, предсказанное ему, сбывалось.


End file.
